136224-worst-relaunch-in-mmo-history
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I agree, you can tell who has and hasn't played a lot of mmo's. | |} ---- ---- ---- Imagine : 1 million people trying to walk through a doorway all at the same time, pretty hard to do. Give the engineers some credit, they never expected this kind of interest in the game. A lot of people in limbo of waiting for a new game to release and tired of their old game, this just happened to be released at the right time to hit a massive pool of those in limbo. | |} ---- indeed lol. By the way, Funcom is almost dead. NcSoft should pick up all of Funcoms games :D | |} ---- ---- It wasn't that bad.... I honestly think most NA and EU players just couldn't handle permadeath. *Hardcore tm* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This actually happened about the head producer and director crying at a conference somewhere about how the servers were shit and he was sorry. In a way its good to see him be so humble and you know he really wanted to fix the problem. In the long run he's one of the best producer/director's for an mmo out there in my opinion. | |} ---- ---- I actually like Hellgate, still got my box right here, I was not at launch though. Bandai china bought the game ? | |} ---- ---- Oh look another post like this! | |} ---- Oh look another cyclical post cycle! We have to go deeper. *BWAOOOOOOOM* | |} ---- God please no. I'm sorry :( | |} ---- I'm still saying worst launch was EA's SimCity. | |} ---- Maybe because there's already a million threads exactly like this? Maybe because anyone with a brain could see the issues with this relaunch? Seriously, what is the mentality of the op? "I can't log in. I'll bet no one else knows that I can't log in, so I am going to announce that I can not log in to let everyone know that I can not log in." And then what are they thinking when they see that there are ten other threads like that? Edited October 3, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- Not just worst launch, worst launch and following weeks. | |} ---- Yea, the launch was on Halloween night and I think the servers were up for about 15 minutes and then down for a few days after that, sputtering to life for brief moments. Something like that. Then they came back up and when back down for hours on end. It took about a week, I think, before you could even slightly play the game in any kind of reliable way. Items would drop that were above the level cap so no one could use them. The lag was so bad that, if you were able to enter an area, 90% of the time you were already dead before the screen loaded. Game shut down completely within a year. Sad, it was a good game once it was running but, by then, the damage was done. Edited October 3, 2015 by Mranere | |} ---- ---- I still have my CE box. Between that and GW2 I don't do physical CEs anymore. Just too much pain. | |} ---- ---- Oh they no doubt are, someone posted something from their dev tracker saying they've had engineering staff working on this 24hrs every day since launch. That said... they still have no idea what is going on. But yea, they're definitely working on it. | |} ---- Do you really want to know the mentality of the OP? Or are you just venting your anger just like the OP? Because if you really want to know I'd be happy to help! The OP obviously knows that everyone already knows about all these issues, but it's likely he was very excited to play this game and when he couldn't for 4 straight days that excitement was all just ripped away. So now he's understandably sort of frustrated and vexed, and instead of just keeping his emotions bottled up inside he vents on some random forum that the devs don't even read, in the hopes of getting some validation from others. "Yes, these issues are indeed happening and they are quite frustrating OP" Meanwhile he gets: "How dare you complain about issues you are having when other people already complained about these issues. I am now going to complain about you complaining about things." Meanwhile I too am here complaining about things. It's very relaxing. :) | |} ---- Then why can't he contribute to a thread that already exists? Once again, anyone can see that dozens of these are already on the front page. He's just exasperating the problem by flooding the forums with copy/pasted threads, adding nothing that no one doesn't already know. The fact that there are so many threads like this also helps validate his frustrations. There's no reason to make redundant threads like this. He's basically complaining that the sky is blue. | |} ---- What are you, the forum police? If you're so tired of these threads than maybe you need to do something other than partake in them? | |} ---- What are you, the whiner police? People can say whatever the hell they want, but I am asking why there needs to be a another copy/pasted thread for every single person that gets frustrated at the same thing. You think we don't know? You think Carbine doesn't know? We get it, you are frustrated. So is everyone else. It's really annoying when you scroll through the forums and every other thread is a carbon copy . Edited October 3, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- Preach it brother. | |} ---- Yes. People can say whatever the hell they want. And they are. Get over it already. | |} ---- Kinda like how I am saying whatever the hell I want in telling you to get a life? Once again, you are adding nothing by saying you are upset because everyone with a brain already knows. Perhaps YOU should get over it. | |} ---- Yaaawwn. | |} ---- People can't say "whatever the hell they want". This is why harassment is a crime, and saying certain things is grounds for civil and social repercussion. | |} ---- Well now we're just going around in circles. Where's Mumboejumboh when you need him. Also, they make seperate threads because they want to be noticed. Not all of them do it, and it's not just the people complaining about the servers doing it either. The people complaining about people complaining also make threads about that. They want attention, they want to vent their anger and they want people to know they're angry. Being angry by yourself is not very fun at all. | |} ---- Well no, that's not how they justify it. That's just generally the psychology behind it. The justifications are generally pseudo-rational arguments. Which I mean, sometimes have points behind them. But mostly it's just people venting, and I think that's ok. They have every right, and a lot of reasons to be angry. | |} ---- And here comes the virtual lawyer. It was only a matter of time. Any other tidbits you want to dole out to make yourself feel intelligent before I move on? | |} ---- Actually people can say "whatever the hell they want" they just can't say "whatever the hell they want" in a systematic and/or continued unwanted and annoying way. | |} ---- If that is how they justify making redundant threads, then consider what I said as advice. | |} ---- Says the broken record. | |} ---- As tempted as I am to make a childish pun here, I'll just leave this picture of an adorable rabbit that will definitely not cause any harm what-so-ever... Actually harassment was just one example. You can be criminally or civilly charged for shouting "fire" in a crowded theatre, for publishing hate speech, and other things based on what it is you are saying, rather than just the manner in which you say it. Edited October 3, 2015 by Nazryn | |} ---- No, that IS their justification for it. They want to be acknowledged. They want to be heard. Otherwise there would be no point in even creating a thread when you could (more quickly) just click on the first thread that says the same exact thing). It's clear that they want what they are saying to have an impact. Like wtf dude? I literally quoted your post. How did you miss that? lol They are making these threads because they want people to know how frustrated they are. My point was that they can have virtually the same impact by simply adding to existing threads. Edited October 3, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- The problem isn't that you being mad as hell isn't valid mate, everyone would rather be playing than screaming about how mad they are. The problem is that everyone knows people are upset about this situation. The developers most of all likely know that their potential new audience is absolutely livid about this whole affair. Repeating "I'M MAD AS HELL" over and over like a ritual chant doesn't make the situation any better. It merely throws gas on a raging inferno they're desperate to put out. Sure, its good that the developers know that their audience DOES NOT approve of this situation, but 900 threads all saying what should only take 5 or 10 tops just serves to annoy both the fans trying to be civil and stress the developers out even more. Give it time. Your opinion has been slung out there. Edited October 3, 2015 by Rixoli | |} ---- A justification isn't the same thing as a reason for doing something. To justify something means you're trying to prove that it was right or reasonable. They're different things. The reason they're making these threads is a very simple one, attention to vent their frustration. The justification is usually something like "Carbine owes me for my time", or "I'm bringing this problem to light, people need to know about it" or "This is unacceptable and carbine should be punished with this negative forum post" Which yes, like you said, there are plenty of threads doing this. Which is why I said it was pseudo-rational. It's not a good justification. | |} ---- Yes, and these people are in fact trying to prove that making these threads is right/reasonable because they want Carbine and everyone else to know how they feel so something can be done about it. "I am starting another thread about this because if Carbine takes notice, then maybe something will be done." Their justification is to draw more attention to the issue. " The justification is usually something like "Carbine owes me for my time", or "I'm bringing this problem to light, people need to know about it" Exactly, is that not more or less why they are doing it? To draw attention so that everyone knows about their frustrations so that something good might eventually come from it? and does this discussion even really matter? lol Edited October 3, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Hey mate, U got a point but u also got to remeber NCsoft isnt a small broke ass company. This is Wildstar's second chance so wouldn't u think its better to be safe than sorry? | |} ---- ---- ---- Worst MMO launch in History was The Secret World by Failcom (aka Funcom) Also, you don't have to recreate the character from scratch, you can copy and paste the code to achieve that exact same look it previously had | |} ---- ---- First MMo? or just that excited to play that you actually think it's the worst, it's not, not by a long shot. I'm not sticking up for their bad relaunch, I just don't enjoy people stating opinions like they are facts | |} ----